


Burning Kisses

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Glasses, Kissing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Burning Kisses

"Kdo jí ústa k ústům dá,

ten ji zachrání."

//Who will press her lips against hers

She will save her.//

\- Jiří Schellinger (Šípková Růženka//Sleeping Beauty)

 

Morgause entered the bedroom swamped with sunrays. Morgana was laying on the bed, her bare feet outstanding over the edge, her legs embraced by the comfortable tracksuit... it was incredible how Morgana was capable of looking awesomelly hot even in clothes she was not supposed to look so in... Morgause was wordlessly watching Morgana's beauty and cuteness, her funny T-shirt with the comic of  _Calvin & Hobbes... _and then her beautiful alabastre neck, crown of long hair, as black as Lonnie Johnson's blues... Morgause was standing thunderstruck... and her throat released a silent groan.

Morgana rose her eyes from the book she was just reading -  _The Collected Tales Of H.P. Lovecraft With Illustrations Of H.R. Giger"_ \- and looked into Morgause's face veiled with sunrays like Helios' chariot, but before she could put her reading glasses off, Morgause leaned herself towards her, oh, so close... "Leave them on," she whispered. Morgana lifted her eyebrow, but Morgause, her demigod, planted an ardent, passionate kiss upon those scarlet petals of the silk lips, belonging to Morgana. Morgana tried to kiss back, but Morgause flinched. "They suit you," she added. Morgana blushed like a rose. Then Morgause's lips slightly caressed Morgana's cheek. Morgana smiled and embraced Morgause, her hand drowning in the cage capturing the sunset. Morgause, kissing Morgana's ear, released the antracithe curls from the chains of the combs. The avalanche of jet-black hair rushed over Morgana's face, framing it like the manta ray spreading her wings and mingling with Morgause's golden treasure, covering the sweet soft kiss which might have ceased the world's existence... Nothing but Morgana's lips mattered.

Morgana drove the lock of Morgause's hair behing her ear and let her fingertips glide up and down her cheek. Her deep green eyes were looking straight into Morgause's brown ones like if there was a physical connection between them... "You know I love you, do you?" Morgause caressed Morgana's hand and planted a kiss into her palm. "Sure," she whispered, locking into Morgana's soft rose petals one more time. It was so sweet her heart melted... and it was so electric all the hair on her back erected. One last moment Morgause put her lips away. "And I love you too, baby." After these words being told Morgause closed the gap between their lips forever.

"Tvý rty jsou násilí, nečekanej útok  
Tvý rty jsou násilí, obětí jsem já"

//Your lips are violence, the unexpected attack.

Your lips are violence and I am the victim.//

\- Kamil Střihavka (Tvý rty//Your Lips)


End file.
